


Home

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [81]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Scott, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: "if you would like prompt: kira coming back to save them from the dread doctors then she takes Scott home because he's hurt then she says I think I should leave but he says she should stay and then they have sex"</p><p>
  <i>They’re losing. Scott can feel it, and there’s nothing he can do about it. He can’t give them anything more. There is no energy, no hope left in him. He’s hurt, they’re all hurt, and he’s barely keeping the Doctor he and Brett are fighting from killing either of them.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Some of the pack are crawling away from the fight, trying to find shelter in the darker corners of the basement, too weak to walk. Scott’s not even sure if they’re from his own pack or Theo’s. Not that it matters anymore, they’re all fighting for the same thing: survival. </i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Bingo Prompt: Scira</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

They’re losing. Scott can feel it, and there’s nothing he can do about it. He can’t give them anything more. There is no energy, no _hope_ left in him. He’s hurt, they’re all hurt, and he’s barely keeping the Doctor he and Brett are fighting from killing either of them.

Some of the pack are crawling away from the fight, trying to find shelter in the darker corners of the basement, too weak to walk. Scott’s not even sure if they’re from his own pack or Theo’s. Not that it matters anymore, they’re all fighting for the same thing: survival.

From the corner of his eye he sees Malia being thrown against a wall. He wants to go to her, check if she’s okay, but he can’t abandon Brett. He hasn’t been able to check on anyone. He knows Liam, Stiles and Tracy got knocked out too, but he has no way of knowing if they’re still alive.

A ripple of electricity moves the air, making the hairs on Scott’s neck and arms stand up. Brett throws him a panicked look, probably thinking the same thing as Scott. The Doctors have a back-up plan.

The lights in the basement burn blindingly bright before bursting, filling the room with sparks.

Their Doctor jerks his head to the stairs, and Brett manages to get in solid kick that sends the Doctor stumbling back a step.

The ripple of electricity turns into a wave. It crashes over them, covering every surface with flickering blue lightning and tickling Scott’s skin in way that feels familiar.

The Doctors turn to the entrance as one when the whole room lights up yellow and red for a moment. In the middle of the whirlwind of colours there’s a girl holding a sword. She’s smirking, just a little uptick of the corner of her mouth, her eyes blazing orange. The colours pull back, like they’re being sucked back into the girl, until there’s nothing left but a fiery fox protecting her like an armour.

‘AAAAAH!’

Kira runs, leaps, raises her katana and slashes at the Doctor standing closest to her. The Doctor raises an arm to protect himself, but the blade cuts through his suit like it’s butter.

It’s over quickly after that. The packs keep the Doctors distracted from Kira, while the kitsune finishes them off. The last Doctor falls and Scott closes his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. It’s over. _It’s finally over._

Scott limps over to Kira, holding his hand pressed against a wound at his side. She looks different from when she left, her back is straighter, her head higher, her gaze calculating. Kira’s usually colourful outfits are exchanged for simple black jeans and a black tank top. She’s never looked more like her mother, Scott realizes. Like a warrior.

‘Thank you,’ he says.

Kira frowns when she sees his blood-stained and torn clothes. ‘I’m glad I got here in time. I wasn’t sure.’

‘You look good.’

‘Thank you. You look like you’re in pain.’

‘I honestly don’t think I’m the worst off,’ Scott says. Kira’s behaviour is throwing him off a little. She’s not cold, she’s professional, treating him like a fellow soldier after a battle. Maybe that’s all they are now.

Scott averts his eyes from Kira, not able to deal with the changes in her on top of everything else, and looks around the room. Weres, humans and chimera’s are leaning, lying or sitting everywhere. He’s too tired check if they’re all alive by their heartbeats so he searches for Lydia. He finds her helping Malia up from the floor and checking the coyote for any serious injuries. When he finally catches her eye, Lydia smiles and shakes her head. Nobody’s died.

‘You should get that checked,’ Kira says, nodding to the tear in Scott’s side. Genuine worry flickers across her face.

‘It’s already healing,’ Scott assures her. He pulls away his hand to show the skin that’s slowly but surely knitting together.

The less injured help the more seriously injured out of the building. Melissa, Liam’s stepdad and Deaton are waiting outside with a borrowed ambulance, stretchers lined up in front of it. There are some concussions, bruises, some bruised ribs and a lot of cuts. Theo has a broken arm that needs to be rebroken, because it started to heal wrong, but that is the most serious injury. Nobody is being rushed to the hospital.

Scott gets patched up by Deaton, then tries to see if there’s anything he can do for anyone else.

‘Go home,’ his mom orders when she finds him trying to help Liam’s dad with Theo’s arm.

‘But-‘

‘Go home. Here.’ Melissa throws her car keys to Kira, who never strayed far from Scott after leaving the building. Scott’s not sure what to make of it. ‘If you want to help, check if any of the others need a ride.’

The only other person who is ready to go and needs a ride home, is Tracy. Kira drops her off at her aunt’s before driving Scott home. When she parks in front of his house, Scott doesn’t want to get out. He doesn’t want to lose sight of her just yet. Things are obviously not okay between them, but he feels calmer with her here.

‘Can you help me inside?’ he asks.

Kira nods, even though she probably knows he doesn’t need the help. She wraps an arm around his waist, careful not to touch the wound on his side, and supports him until they’re standing by his bed. She helps him out of his bloody clothes, her touches lingering just a little too long and Scott leaning into them just a little too much for it to be casual.

It’s when Scott is sitting on his bed and there’s nothing else he can think of to ask Kira to help him with, that he finally asks her to stay.

‘Scott, I can’t.’ Kira shakes her head. For the first time that night Scott hears her heartbeat stutter. He doesn’t think she’s lying. She’s wishing she could stay. Or maybe that’s just his wish. ‘I can’t be part of your pack. It’s- I’m a fox. We don’t run in packs. We’re not made for it.’

‘I know,’ Scott says. At Kira’s questioning look he adds, ‘I asked Mason to show me everything he’d found on kitsunes.’

‘Why?’

‘Because my girlfriend’s one and after you left I realized how little I knew about what you could do. How little any of us knew. I just figured, if you ever came back…’

Kira sits down next to him. She smiles at him, scared, hopeful. ‘You still want me to be your girlfriend? Even if I can’t be part of your pack.’

‘Just because you’re not pack, doesn’t mean you’re not one of us.’

Kira’s entire body sags. The professional air she’d adopted melts away and Scott can see _Kira_ again. Tears well up in her eyes and she scoots closer so she can bury her face in his neck. Scott wraps an arm around her and presses his cheek to the top of her head.

‘Thank you.’

Scott laces their fingers together and repeats his question from earlier. ‘Will you stay with me tonight?’

‘Yes.’ Kira sighs and huffs out a laugh. ‘I’d have to walk home, anyway. I left my bike behind.’

‘I can drive you there tomorrow. And then we could go for a ride together?’

‘That would be nice.’

Kira yawns and cuddles a little closer.

‘Sleep first?’ Scott chuckles.

‘Sleep first.’

Kira quickly changes out of her clothes and into one of Scott’s t-shirts, then they curl up under the blankets. They’re lying on their sides, facing each other, their legs pulled up and only their knees and hands are touching.

‘I missed you,’ Kira whispers. Her fingers are softly stroking his knuckles that had been bruised and bloody only half an hour earlier.

‘I missed you too.’ It’s an understatement. Scott can feel his entire body singing each time Kira’s fingers brush over his skin. He pulls her closer so their legs slot together, pulls her close enough so he can brush their lips together. ‘So much.’

Kira sighs and Scott feels her smile against his lips before she kisses him, small pecks on his lips that linger until their lips are moving against each other, no longer letting go. Kira’s fingers dig themselves into Scott’s shoulder, and when she starts to press herself against his leg, Scott presses back and urges her on with the hand resting on her hip.

They keep kissing until Kira is panting and moaning too much. She pulls back with a gasp and Scott can see only a small ring of orange around her blown up pupils. Kira’s cheeks and lips are red from the exertion and kissing, her arousal making the air smell heavy and Scott’s leg feel damp.

When Scott changes the angle of his leg a little and Kira bites her lip to stifle her moan, he can’t help but smirk proudly. Kira starts to laugh, but it’s cut off by another moan as Scott starts kissing her neck, right below her ear where she’s most sensitive. Kira’s hip stutter and the movement of her hips turns more erratic when he pushes up her shirt enough for him to leave soft kisses and nibbles all over her breasts.

‘Scott,’ Kira sighs. ‘Scott. Oh god.’

Scott kisses his way up her neck to her lips, starts moving his leg against her and whispers, ‘Come on.’

Kira hides her scream in his neck as her orgasm shakes her body. She keeps clinging to him, keeps rocking her hips until it’s all spent, and Scott keeps holding her until her scream of pleasure becomes a hum of contentment.

The moment doesn’t last very long, because Kira presses her hips forward until she’s pressing against the erections till trapped in his boxers.

‘We should do something about that,’ Kira mumbles in his shoulder.

‘Right away?’ He should feel tired after just spending hours trying to beat the nigh unbeatable, but he feels full of energy and when he looks at Kira he sees no trace of weariness.

‘Yep. Get naked,’ Kira says, untangling herself and turning around to fish a condom and lube out of his nightstand. She hands them to him and says, ‘Get ready’, and starts pulling off the t-shirt and soaked panties.

Scott loves having Kira on top of him, loves the way she presses him down into the mattress, loves watching her body move, loves being able to roam his hands all over her, feeling the muscles tense and relax under them. He loves watching her face during the changes in their pace and the angle of their hips, trying to find the expression that means _pure ecstasy_.

But that is not happening tonight, because it takes about five thrusts before Kira crashes down on top of him, giggling.

‘I can’t. My muscles still feel like rubber.’

‘Okay,’ Scott chuckles, then flips them over.

‘You sure?’ Kira asks, eyes trailing over the bandage on his side.

Scott pokes it carefully, then, when he doesn’t feel the sting of an open wound, he pulls it off. There is nothing but smooth skin underneath. He throws the bandage in the direction of the bin, then looks at Kira, who is now under him and looking up with an eager expression.

‘Come on then,’ she grins.

Scott starts out slow, but Kira urges him on by wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing him down with her lower legs. So he starts snapping his hips, faster as the urgency for release becomes greater. Kira bows off the bed when the friction inside her increases and has to press her hands against the wall behind her to keep them from moving up the bed.

He can tell when she’s close again, feels Kira clenching around him and hears her heartbeat speed up even more. Before she can ask, he moves a hand between them to rub her clit. He bites down on one of her nipples. The tell-tale sharp intake of breath, Kira’s legs squeezing tighter, and he quickly lets go of the nipple between his teeth to press his lips against hers to muffle her shout.

When Scott starts moving again, Kira’s hips buck up, making him slide out.

‘Too sensitive?’ he asks.

‘Mmhmm.’ Kira looks lethargic, the way she’s smiling softly, her eyes half-closed, her hands no longer pressing against the wall but simply resting on the pillow, her fingers playing with her own hair. So when she has the condom off and a hand slick with lube around his dick before he realizes what is happening, Scott almost shouts in surprise and pleasure.

‘Fuck,’ he mutters as Kira twists her hand around his dick, strokes her thumb over the tip. He thrusts into her hand. It doesn’t take very long and soon he’s squirting over her stomach, barely keeping himself up on his forearms.

Kira leans up to press a kiss against the side of his head, then wraps her arms around him pulls him down on top of her.

‘Gross,’ he complains as he feels the wetness on her stomach against his own, but he doesn’t move off her. He buries his face in her neck, revelling in their mingled scents.

Kira combs her hands through his hair, scratching slightly at his scalp. Scott decides to never move again. Which might not be entirely by choice if he doesn’t clean them up soon. He presses an apologetic kiss against Kira’s pout as he rolls off her.

‘I’ll be right back.’

When they’re both clean, they settle in for sleep, neither of them bothering to put their clothes back on. Scott presses his back against Kira’s front and tangles their fingers together against his stomach.

‘I missed this,’ he admits.

‘Sex?’ Kira grins against his neck.

Scott digs his elbow into her side. ‘I missed _us._ ’

Kira hums in agreement, before pressing a kiss against the back of his neck and drifting off. Scott listens to her heartbeat and breathing slowing, evening out to the peaceful pace of sleep. They’ve been here before, tangled together after a fight, smelling of each other, arousal and release. This time feels different than the usual “thank god we’re alive and in one piece” feeling he has, it feels newer. Like a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
